Comfort & Love
by Night Angel Gunny
Summary: Story has been edited. This is after Snow Day end of season three. Mac is not with anyone he decides to take care of the man he had fallen for. He and Adam move in together can it work? Mac/Adam Slash MPreg
1. Author's Note

**Hello all I need to give my thanks to Katlynn888 she edited a lot of my stories that I had already post making them more readable know she is helping me with the ones I am writing know and she has done a great job. So much thanks to Katlynn888 you are the bomb girl.**

From Chapter Seven on we have Rainbow Stripes she is working on the rest of this story the editing well be a little different but the you can understand the story and its she has done well with the chapters she is working on.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disc: I do not own the show or the characters of CSI:NY. **

**Couple: Mac Taylor & Adam Ross**

**AO: Mac is single; he isn't with Peyton. While Adam was in the hospital, Mac was sitting by his side making sure the young man was okay anytime he wasn't working. The doctor said the nightmares he was having were bad and he wasn't getting the rest he needed. The torture reminded him of his father and how he had treated him. Mac was there to chase the nightmares away and a relationship came out of it. They find out later in the relationship that Adam is pregnant with Mac's child.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

I was sitting in the chair next to Adam's hospital bed. That night we had been working a few cold cases, and we had all just finished up, Lindsay and I rushing to the hospital. Danny and Adam were being forced to stay in the hospital for a few days so the doctors could continue to tend to their wounds. Lindsay was with Danny across the hall, and I was sitting here next to Adam. Stella had come to sit with him for a while during the day because he didn't seem to be resting right. The doctor had reported to us that he having nightmares, whimpering in his sleep; thrashing and begging not to be hurt.

The whimpering started after I'd been there for a few hours. Immediately, I sat down on the bed and began to stroke Adam's forehead and hair. "Adam, wake up. You're safe; no one's going to hurt you. No one can get to you while I'm here." I don't know when I had started to fall for Adam, but I think it started at the beginning of the year. He proved to be a smart lab tech but was in need of someone to watch him and take care of him. I felt like I could be that person.

Adam's eyes started to flutter open, though he still seemed scared. "Dad, please don't…it hurts…" he went to sit up, but I pushed him down softly.

I froze some as I looked to him and stroked his hair. "Your father isn't going to hurt you. No one is; I'm here." I said it again, hoping he would wake up and find that the person from his nightmare wasn't here. I wanted to beat the shit out of his father if he had been the one to cause Adam all this pain.

Adam looked at me, the fear fading some as he glanced at his surroundings. He whimpered, "Mac…you promise not to let anyone hurt me?"

Adam sounded like a scared child. I wouldn't let anyone hurt him again like this; abuse or torture. "I will Adam. I'll protect you."

Before I could stop him, he sat up, wrapping his arms around me and burying his head into my neck. I stroked his hair softly as his shoulders started shaking. "Shhh Adam; you're safe." I held him as he cried, and when his breathing began to deepen and even, I smiled. He had fallen asleep. I gently laid him back down and covered him up. I leaned down and kissed his forehead as he turned his head in such a way that his face was more visible. He looked much more peaceful than he was a second ago. I slid my hand into his, and he squeezed it lightly in his sleep. I laid my head down on the bed from were I set on the chair falling asleep.

I woke a few hours later; Adam was shaking. I covered him up, pulling extra cover on him and stroked his chest softly as I talked to him. I started to tell him about how my brother and I had tried to trick my mother once so we could get to the fresh cooked cookies. This tale tapered off into other stories and he eventually started to stop shivering. I had never really known that Adam had such a bad past. No wonder he was the way he was; always looking for my approval of his work, and brightening up at attention that he got from the team and I. And I could see why. No doubt his father very rarely, if ever, gave him positive attention or told him he was a good boy.

No one on the team but Stella knew I was bisexual. She was also the only person that knew I had fallen for Adam. I didn't know if it was love but it was something. I cared about him. I had the next week off, and I was going to take Adam home. Stay with him a few days and take care of him; make sure he was okay alone. I was going to offer him my spare bedroom if he wanted to stop living alone. Yeah, it was a little selfish on my part; using a weakness to have him close to me. But I couldn't really help it. If he needed someone close to him, I really wanted to be that person.

When he woke the next day, the first thing he saw was me smiling at him. "Hey Adam."

Adam blushed, looked at me, them glanced away again. "Mac, you don't have to stay with me."

I shook my head and looked to him. "From what Stella and the nurses say, I'm the only one that was able to calm you down after a nightmare without them giving you a sedative. I have a question for you. I was thinking of getting a roommate a week ago and I heard you telling Stella you were looking for a place to live. So what do you think about being my roommate?"

Adam looked to him with surprise. "Really Mac? You trust me enough to not mind me living with you?" There was a spark in his eyes like this was the best idea he had ever heard. But there was nervousness in there as well. That was Adam, though; always nervous. I wanted to get to know him better so maybe he wouldn't be so nervous around me all the time.

I nodded to him. "When you get released today, we'll go pack enough things to last a day or so. And since I took the week off we can start moving you in to my place right away. We can get your things packed and move you into your new room. Sound good to you, Adam?" I would wait to tell him how I feel about him.

Adam smiled at me. "Okay, Mac. Thanks so much for letting me move in with you and be your roommate. I don't really like living alone…it gets kind of lonely."

I smirked to him leaned back in the chair. "I agree. I don't like living alone; it's nice to come home and have someone to talk after work, or just have someone there." Even if this was to keep him close to me, it was also the need to protect him.

Adam nodded a bit and looked back to me. "Is Danny okay?"

I nodded in return. "Yeah; he already went home. He'll be back to work in a week like you."

The doctor came in at that time. Checked on Adam and gave him some paper to sign so he could be released. I had left for only a few minutes the night before and gotten a duffle bag from his apartment. I went waited in the hall as a male nurse helped him get dressed. When I came back in I smiled at him as he pulled on his shoes on. "Ready to go, Adam?"

Adam nodded to me and he exited the hospital to my car, driving to his soon-to-be-old apartment in silence. We reached the apartment and he packed some clothes then. "Mac, can I bring my PS2 and my computer?" He sounded like a child again; eager for approval and fearful of rejection.

I gave him a small nod and laughed. "There's a desk in the room you're going to have. You can you that for your computer, and we can set up your game systems in the living room. There're a few shelves in the cabinet I keep my movies that are bare. You can put your games there." I knew he and I had some different taste in what would keep us entertained. Mine was to read; his was more technological.

Adam almost bounced to get his box to get the PS2 and the computer, and once he had these loaded we were all done packing. "Thanks, Mac." He moved a little more happily; it would seem he was feeling a little better. That was good; I didn't want to see that fear in his eyes. I was glad to see the spark back.

There was a large amount of things so we took two trips to move it all. First was for the bed and bath; a suitcase, some boxes of clothes, shoes and his things for the bathroom. My town house had three rooms in it. He would have his own bathroom upstairs which was for the two spare bedrooms. My room was upstairs as well. It was the master bedroom had its own master bathroom. We put the boxes and suitcases that held his clothing in his room, and placed the toiletries box in the bathroom.

We drove back, this time getting everything else. This consisted of his PS2, and computer which were boxed together, as well as about three boxes of games for his PS2. While we were there we loaded a box of all his books and other such things. We would come back for them tomorrow, along with his own bookcase to put in his room for his books. He had a big collection, and he had some books I read my self, as well as some I found interesting and wanted to read. We had talked about the fact we both liked the same books.

I started to help him set up the PS2. Actually did more watching than helping so I knew how to do it. He loaded two shelves full of the games. He had four game controls, all neatly wrapped, which also found a home on the shelves. "Adam, what do you say we put your big screen in here and we put this TV in your room?" I knew he probably would want to play his games on the bigger screen.

The next thing I know, Adam hugged me and then he backed up, blushing. "Thanks for making me feel welcome and so safe, Mac. You're the best."


	3. Chapter 2

**Disc: I do not own the show or the characters of CSI:NY. **

**Couple: Mac Taylor & Adam Ross**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

The next two days were spent making sure his room was set up with his things. We got the big screen in with Stella's help. She had come over when she wasn't working, wanting to make sure Adam was comfortable. In a moment when he was upstairs, Stella looked to me, her arms crossing and her brows furrowing. "You going to tell him how you feel about him?"

I looked at her, sliding my hands along the back of my neck to wipe away sweat left over from lugging the large TV in. "I don't want to ruin what we have right now. But I want him to know how I feel about him too."

Stella smirked. "I keep telling you that when you're not looking Adam looks at you like a lost, dreamy school girl."

I leaned against my couch, crossing my arms to mimic her position and sighed, thinking about it. "I'll think about it."

Just then Adam came back downstairs.

He smiled at us. He seemed to be happy and I was glad. "Hey, I was just thinking. To thank you for helping I'm gonna make dinner for you guys." Before Stella could refuse, he was in the kitchen. We had gone grocery shopping the day before, and he had added a lot of herbs and other ingredients to my kitchen that I hadn't had before.

I looked to Stella, smiling. "He's a very neat person and I'm glad about it. That's the only fear I had about moving him in here. 'Cause, well… you know me."

Stella gave a small laugh. "Yeah; you're a neat freak, Mac. And that would have drove you mad if he wasn't."

We both walked in to the kitchen to see him boiling some water. He seemed to be making his own special sauce for the noodles he was cooking. "So Adam, what are we having?"

Adam turned his head to glance back at us and replied, "Homemade spaghetti. The homemade apple pie I started cooking earlier is done." He smiled at our looks. Niether of us had really known he knew how to cook. "I like to cook. It's fun and it makes the place smell good."

Stella laughed. "Adam, I honestly would have never have seen you as a person who'd enjoying cooking."

Nodding to agree with Stella's point, I added, "Me either. I saw you more as just good at technology. Cooking wasn't something I knew you enjoyed."

Adam turned around, a light blush painting his cheeks. "When I was young, my mom kept me in the kitchen with her when she cooked. I watched her cook a lot. When she was sick I would cook food for us, because if food wasn't ready when dad got home he would get mad."

I looked to Stella, and we both got what he was saying. He had mentioned once that his father was a bully. After that we kind of figured there was some abuse from his father at some point. The nightmares at the hospital had proven to me that it was worse than I thought it was. We sat down and watched as he cooked. He looked like he knew what he was doing and it smelled like heaven. "I didn't work a lot today or yesterday, and I don't get to cook a lot but I want to show my thanks to you guys for helping me move. And helping me after what happened." He pulled the pie out of the oven set it down in front of us god I wanted to eat that right know.

Stella smiled. "Well, a girl can't refuse a good cooked meal and a desert that smells so good Adam."

I nodded. "I agree there. I haven't had a home cooked meal in awhile, and it does smell really good Adam."

He pulled the pan off the fire and took a wooden spoon to let us taste. Stella went first and she groaned in pleasure. I took a bite and had to agree; this was good. Stella looked to Adam. "Wow; it tastes like heaven, Adam."

I licked my lips and saw Adam blush. "Your mother taught you how to cook, and you're good."

Adam fidgeted as he went back to continue his cooking. It was actually cute to see him fidget, becoming shy to all the praise we were giving him. He said a hasty, "Thanks." And turned back to the cabinets.

We watched as he got some plates down and handed Stella and I each a plate of food. We all went to the table in the kitchen, sat down, and began to eat. It was very good. It was so good none of us talked; we were too busy eating.

He had offered us all some red wine. It took some; the drink went perfect with the meal. Stella couldn't drink; she was going to work soon so she took a glass of ice tea. We were all proud of how he had handled himself when he had helped Danny when they were being held prisoner. And I was, strangely, even more proud of him because he had cooked us such a good meal. When we finished dinner, he served us all a plate of the homemade apple pie. It was just as good as dinner. When we were done Stella got up, beginning to head out. "Thank you for the great home cooked meal and apple pie. But I hate to say I need to go to work." We both said goodbye to her.

I started to help him with the dishes. I knew how to cook as well, so I'd have to cook for him one night to pay him back. Adam said, "Mac, you don't half to help with the dishes."

I continued to help wash the dishes. "I do; it's the way I was raised. I was taught that when someone cooks you a meal you always help with the clean-up."

He didn't say anything else. We finished cleaning dishes in the kitchen then we went out into the living room. He sat down and leaned back, closing his eyes. He did seem a little tired. That was allowed, of course; he still had some healing to do.

"Hey Adam can I tell you something?" I decided right then and there that I was going to take Stella's advice and tell him how I feel about him.

Adam made a vague nod, his eyes still closed. "Yeah, Mac. You can tell me anything you want. I kind of want to get to know you better."

I took a deep breath. Had to settle my heart down to tell him this. "Well, I'm bisexual." I would start out there; see his reaction to that. If he was straight, I wasn't going to tell him how I felt. It was a very bad idea to admit to a straight man that you had feelings for him.

Adam blushed some and he looked at me shocked. "Me to. I never wanted people at CSI to know because I didn't want people to look at me different." **  
**

I nodded some. So we were in the same boat for the most part. "You're the second person I've told. I told Stella after we had worked close together. She told me that I should tell the person I have a feelings for how I feel. So here I am telling you, Adam, I would like to date you. I also want to take things slow. I don't want to rush this."

Adam went red in the face. "I…are you sure, Mac? I… I mean I have feelings for you to. But… Mac, I don't know if I'm worthy of your feelings."

I cupped his chin some looked deep in to his eyes. "You are a good man, Adam. You helped Danny at risk of your own life and proved that you wanted justice. Then when you rushed out and told Don and the SWAT that the men with masks on and guns tapped to there hand were cops. You also have a big heart Adam I don't ever want to hear you talk bad about yourself." I stoked his cheek and gave him a small kiss.

Adam kissed me back softly. "Okay." He looked at me blushing. "I want to try, Mac."

I smiled to him nodded some. I stood up went and got us one more glass of red whine gave him a glass. "Then we'll take the pace slow until we're both ready to go further."

Adam was still blushing but he gave me a beautiful smile. "Want to watch a movie, Mac?"

I nodded he went over turned the TV on and his PS2. He had the second shelf full of movies he had. He put the movie _The Burbs_ in. It was a movie from when I was a kid. When he came back over, I slid my arms along his shoulder and he scooted closer leaning his head on my shoulder as we started to watch a movie. This was nice just; sitting here watching a movie and being close.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disc: I do not own the show or the characters of CSI:NY. **

**Couple: Mac Taylor & Adam Ross**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Stella was the only one that knew we had a relationship going on. We went out a few times in the three months since the whole thing had started, but we both seemed to like just to sit home, watching movies and holding each other. I had moved Adam in to my room about a month ago. Yeah; we kind of rushed it, having him move in before we started a relationship. But we were both comfortable with it. Though Adam still got shy on me which made him seem all the more cute to me. Adam had been off today. I slid into our room and took my clothes off, leaving my boxers on. I slid into the bed pulled his back against my chest. Stroked his stomach.

I felt him stir. He mumbled, "Welcome home, Mac."

I smiled and kissed his bare shoulder. "Sorry; the case took longer then I thought it would. Sorry I didn't call to let you know I was going to be late coming home." I yawned; I was warn out from the case. I kissed his shoulder again. Having him close after that case relaxed me.

He turned his head to look at me. "It's okay. I know that sometimes you get really involved in the case. I only expect you to come home when you could get home."

He turned around as I slid to lay on my back. He nuzzled in to my side, his head on my chest. I stroked his hair and smiled. "Let's get some sleep. We both don't have to be at work until two in the afternoon." Not sure if he heard all that because I could feel his deep breathing he was already asleep.

The first two months that he was here he had nightmares and I would have to go in there and calm him down. However, since I'd moved him in to my room the nightmares didn't come as often. He'd told me sleeping with me made him feel safe, and he was happy that I wanted him in my bed every night. I stroked his bare back till I started to fall asleep holding my lover.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt him slide out of bed. I looked to the clock, finding it was eight in the morning. Hearing him start the shower made me smile as I got up and joined him in the shower. I made love to him in the shower then we cleaned each other. When we got out it was my turn to make breakfast.

We got really busy the next month; all of us did. We were all pulling doubles. Seemed there was a huge raise in crime rate that month. That night, Adam and I drove home together and crawled into bed, him burying his head against my chest. We said nothing as we feel asleep together.

When I woke up to hear the sound of Adam throwing up in our bathroom, it was a cool day in the beginning of September. I went in, stroked his back some as he was throwing up in to the toilet. "Adam, you okay?"

He stood up with my help, swaying a bit. "I think so." He brushed his teeth then I helped him back to bed. That didn't last long. About ten minutes after he laid down he was back in there; throwing up again. That pattern lasted for a good thirty minutes and he seemed very sick. I was glad that he had today off.

He continued getting sick most of the morning. I had gotten some soup in him and when it was time for work he looked to the clock. "Mac, you should go to work all be okay. I feel better. Just tired."

I looked to him stroked his forehead lightly as he snuggled in to the bed. "You need anything, anything at all, you call me. Okay, Adam."

He gave a short nod. "I will; promise." I had to smile at the way he feel asleep on me sometimes. But he had been sick and had worn him self out throwing up so much.

At least he got some soup in him, which he hopefully wouldn't throw back up. I covered him up and took a shower, got dressed, and headed to work. I called and checked on him a few times while I was at work he told me he was okay, that he had ate some more soup.

After the third morning spent vomiting in the bathroom, I had had enough. I fixed Adam with a concerned stare, and told him, "Adam, we're taking you to the doctor. This is the third day of you throwing up so much. You're obviously very sick, and I'm worried about you. Not to mention you're wearing yourself out."

Adam looked to me, matching my concern with apparent indifference for his own health. "It's probably just the flu, Mac."

I looked at him sternly. "I want you to go see the doctor to make sure it's just the flu. I will drag you to the doctor myself if I have to, Adam."

Adam sighed and nodded. "Okay, okay; I'll go to the doctor." He kissed me on the cheek.

I made a call to a friend of mine who did some blood work. He had looked into Adam medical record he had taken some urine. He set us down and I slid hands over my hair, exhausted and worried. "Well, boys, this isn't my expertise, but I'll explain what's wrong as best I can. You see, some men are born with both male and female organs inside them. Some men even have ovaries and eggs. I would like to do an ultrasound to make sure that the urine test is right."

I looked at him shocked and was in shock as Adam spoke up. "Doctor… Are you telling me I'm pregnant?"

The doctor nodded to him. He looked very shocked, as if he'd never dealt with this sort of thing before. Nearly as shocked as Adam and I. "Yes. And I want to do a ultrasound like I said. Just to make sure how far along you are. I would think you're about six to eight weeks along; it seems that you're having morning sickness." He stood up looked to Adam. "Come along. We'll go to one of the rooms where a ultrasound machine is.

I stood up with Adam. He looked scared. I was too, but I knew I had to be strong with him. I touched his back then walked with him into the exam room. When we reached the room and he sat down on the table and undid his pants, pushing them down a bit and lifted his shirt off his stomach. I took his hand smiled. "We can get through anything, Adam."

Adam wasn't taking anymore but the doctor smiled and warned, "This'll be cold, Adam." He squirted the goo on to his stomach and then started to slide the paddle of the machine along his stomach. A hazy image appeared on the screen, and the doctor in formed us that the small, bean-like thing it showed was the thing (Baby, I had to remind myself) growing inside Adam. "Looks like you're eight weeks along Adam."

Adam looked at it, wide-eyed, then turned to me. "Mac…we're going to be parents."

I smiled to him and nodded. "Looks like it."

The doctor whipped the goo of Adam stomach. "You'll need a prescription for prenatal vitamins. There's really nothing I can give you for the morning sickness, but if you feel like you're about to be sick, you need to sit down and take deep breaths. It may hold off the nausea." Adam was still squeezing my hand hard he nodded to the doctor.

When he left, I helped him sit up and let him get redressed. I laughed softly. "We could add this to the large list of bizarre things that happen to us."

He blushed he looked to me. "Mac, I'm scared. What if I'm not good at being a dad?"

I smiled at him and stroked his face, kissing him softy. "We'll work together to make sure we raise the child good. And we'll do it all together, okay?"

Adam kissed me and laid his head lightly on my shoulder. "You promise to be there through it all, Mac?"

I stroked his back comfortingly. He had been disappointed so much in life. I understood why he asked that and I wasn't offended. "I promise, Adam. I love you." I swallowed. I had not meant to say that.

He leaned back some looking at me blushing to. "I love you too, Mac. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

I smiled happy that he hadn't got scared about it. I kissed him softy and pulled back to look him in the eyes. "Same here. I don't want to ever deal with not having you by my side, Adam."

Adam licked his lips nervously and glanced around. "Should we tell the team that we're together? About me being pregnant?"

"I've wanted to tell the team that were together for a while," I said. "I mean they know we live together and I think some of them are guessing that we're a couple. But let's wait on the pregnancy. We need to adjust to it first before we tell anyone anything."

He gave a small nod and we walked together into the doctor's office, where we got the prenatal prescription from the doctor. After this we drove to Walgreen's to get them filled. He had told us that if he felt dizzy he was to sit down, and if he got threw up he was to sit down some so he didn't get dizzy. We were also told that juices would be good when he did get dizzy.

We went to work. He seemed to be okay, but I would keep my eye on him to make sure everything went okay.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disc: I do not own the show or the characters of CSI:NY. **

**Couple: Mac Taylor & Adam Ross**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Through work I had to focus on the case. But knowing that I was now going to be a father with Adam, I was a little scared. Adam on the other hand, though scared, I knew would be over the moon once the idea had sunk into him. I knew one of his fears was that he was going to turn in to his father, but that wouldn't happen. He was a gentle man; I couldn't see him turning out to be an asshole that beat his own kid. Adam couldn't be that cruel to someone. I couldn't see him hurting anyone at all, let alone his own child. That's one thing I liked about Adam; he was a gentle soul and had a good heart. He would be a good father and he may never see that but I could see it.

Stella walked in with Hawkes.

"Is Adam okay, Mac? He looks a little pale," Stella asked. She seemed worried. That was Stella for you; she was a mother hen.

Well…it was now or never. I closed the door and sat on the edge of my desk. "Adam has a rare condition where he was born with female organs as well as make organs, Stella. He's about eight weeks pregnant." I looked to Hawkes. "Keep it quite for now. Adam and I are a couple. I'd like you to know, Hawkes, incase something goes wrong and we can't get him to the doctor soon enough. I can get the medical files if you need them."

Hawkes nodded and sat down. "Well, you two together isn't a shocker really. The hole team has noticed a change between you two. Now Adam being pregnant? That's a _big_ shock.."

Stella gave a smile. "Always wondered when you would settle down and become a father. You and Adam will make really good parents."

I nodded, grateful for this observation. "Yeah; Adam's nervous and scared."

Adam walked in looking pale. "Got dizzy."

Hawkes got to him before I did and helped him set down sit him down on the small couch in my office. "Adam, did you eat lunch?"

I looked to him. "I told Hawkes. It would be good to have a doctor and friend that knows about the baby. Told Stella too, like we planned."

Adam looked scared for a second looking between them. Stella sat beside him. "You know me and Hawkes. The rest of the team will support anything that they know makes you two happy. Now Adam, when was the last time you ate?"

Adam smiled a little. He was always nervous, but that was part of who Adam is. "I got sick an hour ago and I think I lost all my breakfast. I felt better but didn't get a chance to eat. I got busy in my lab."

I stood up kneeled before him, gripping his knees gently. "You should have come and told me you got sick. The doctor said when you throw up or get dizzy you need to sit down."

Hawkes stood up. "I was going to go get Stella and I some food now that our case is over. I'll grab you and Adam some too." He headed out.

Adam looked to me, but quickly adverted his eyes and started to fiddle with his fingers. "I didn't want to worry you. You're working a case I didn't want to bother you."

I squeezed his hand and smiled. "We're in this together, Adam. You need to tell me when you get sick, love. You won't bother me with something like that."

He smiled to me and nodded "Okay. I will."

Stella stood up and smiled. "Adam, you look tired. Lay down until Hawkes comes back with the food." Following her orders, Adam laid down and began to doze after a few minutes.

I slid a throw pillow, which I kept on the couch for when I fell asleep at work, under Adam's head. I kneeled again stroked his hair gently. "Get some rest, Adam." With this, he fell asleep and I went to check on the evidence, finishing up things from my case.

I saw Danny and Lindsey when I walked into one lab. Don was with them and I leaned against the wall, listening to what they had on the case. I barely paid attention as I debated if I should just tell them right then and get it over with. This seemed the best option, so when they were done reporting the last of their findings I said, "Guys, I have something I need to tell you. Not only because you're my friends, but you can help me watch out for Adam."

Danny and Adam had become good friends in light of what had happened when they were held prisoner. They had bonded in away. "What's up with Adam, boss? Is the incident bugging him? I told him he should get some therapy."

Mac looked to him. "His nightmares aren't as bad. They got better about a month since we started sharing a bed. We've been together for about four months know. Hawkes said you guys already guessed it when he moved in with me. But the shocking news is he's pregnant right know and he's having some morning sickness and dizziness."

Don looked at me. "Okay the part of you together I can believe. But come on Mac, a man can't get pregnant." Danny looked like he was going to say the same thing.

Lindsey shook her head in disagreement with the two men beside her. "They can, guys. It's a very rare defect for a man to born with ovaries and eggs, and those men can get pregnant. Adam must be one of those men." She turned to me and smiled. "Mac, we'll support you both as long as you're happy. Right boy?" she raised her eyebrows, an underlying threat obvious which warned them not to say no.

Danny nodded quickly in agreement. "Yeah; we're here to support you, boss."

Don agreed as well, though still looking confused. "Same here. Still got to wrap my head around Adam being pregnant, though. The kid's going to love him, with all those video games he plays. And he can teach the kid to use computer."

I had to laugh and nodded some. "Yeah; he will when the kid is old enough to play those things." I handed a folder to Danny, signifying the surrender of my case to him. "Danny, you and Lindsey have this case. I want to get Adam home after he gets some food in him. Call me if you need me." They nodded and got back to work.

I went back to my office, and Adam was laying there awake. When he saw me come in, he said, "Mac, I had a thought."

I sat down on the couch and looked to him so he could continue. He side his finger into mine. "I want to quite when I get four months. The doctor said that with the stressful job I should stop work after four months. And I want to raise the baby at home. I don't want to leave the baby at daycare."

I nodded to him kissed his cheek. "If that's what you want to do, that's fine with me Adam. I prefer our child to be raised by one of us than going to day care." I slid my finger along Adam's stomach. "I told Danny, Don, and Lindsey. They said they would help out too."

Hawk walked in then and he smiled, pulling out a chair. There was a coffee table between us and I saw Adam's eyes go large as he smelled in. "Cheese burgers and fries." Hawkes and I laughed as his stomach growled.

Hawkes handed him the food first and he started to munch down. He was hungry; that was for sure. "Adam, don't eat so fast, babe. You could get sick." He slowed down and blushed. I have to say I love it when he blushes.

I smirked at Hawkes. Hawkes laughed a bit. "Did the doctor also tell you to eat whatever you crave? Because that's the baby telling you what it needs."

Adam nodded some and he blushed. "I crave strawberries, pickles, and butter pecan ice cream." He took another bite of his food.

I smirked stroked his back. "Well then when we go home we'll stop at the grocery story. We need some other things as well. While we're there you let me know what you're craving and we'll also get that."

Adam blushed an even darker shade of red. "Mac, you don't half to do that." He took another bite. He was hungry.

Hawkes smirked to me as I leaned back, eating my own meal. "What? Whatever both my babies want is what they're going to get, Adam."

He smiled and finished his food. Hawes took of after finishing his own food, having been asked to go help Lindsey and Danny on the case. Stella said she could handle the paperwork since I was taking Adam home, and they could use the helping hands and some new eyes on the case anyway. I took Adam to the store and we got the groceries we needed in the house. He turned out to be craving a few more things than he'd listed off in my office, all of which I got for him. Just incase I got four things of the ice cream he chose then quite a few cartons of strawberries, since I liked them as well. I got us two good sized jars of pickles, some apples, bananas, kiwi, grapes and some cucumbers. He said he was craving them as well. He chose a lot more healthy things. When we got home he laid on the couch with his head in my lap and I stroked his hair as he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disc: I do not own the show or the characters of CSI:NY. **

**Couple: Mac Taylor & Adam Ross**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

We had gone to see a specialist in pregnancy whom also knew something about male pregnancy. "Well, Mac and Adam, I would say the job you have is what's making you more warn out. I would ask maybe that Adam goes to work only part time. Works four or six hours a day. For four to five days a week and no more. Looking at the ultrasound as well I think that there may be twins, I want to do one more look."

Adam looked rather shocked at this. "Twins? Wait, there're two of them?" The doctor had stood up and guided us to the ultrasound machine. "But…"

I stroked Adam's back when he laid down and I squeezed his hand. "Adam, twins. At least its not triplets or quad's." He looked at me and though still looking disconcerted, he gave a small nod of agreement.

Doctor put the gel on his stomach and touched the paddle to his lower stomach. "Okay, let's see what we have here, boys." He looked at the screen. Smiled. "Yes; we have twins here. And they seem to be doing good, which means you're eating enough. I really want you to go to part time so you can get some more rest for you and the twins."

Adam and I both looked at the screen and I softy whipped some tears from his face. The doctor smiled. "I'll give you two parents some time alone." He handed me a cloth to wipe Adam's stomach.

Adam looked to me and he hugged me tight, his head buried in to my neck. "They're healthy, Mac."

I slid my hands over his bare stomach and smiled. "They are. But doctor says you need to cut back on work if they're going to stay that way. And that's a good idea since our work is stressful. Think we should start thinking of names?"

Adam stood up, sliding his jeans back up and his shirt back down. "Yeah; names would be good since there're two of them. Can you believe we're having twins?" He sat back down and said, "Mac, I think I should quit in a month stay home. I want to make sure the twins stay healthy while I'm pregnant with them."

I smiled stroked his face. Kissed him slowly. "I want all three of you to stay healthy."

We exited to the doctor's office to find him looking rather worried. "Doc, is there something wrong?"

He nodded some as we sat down and I gently took Adam's hand in mine. "Well, I did a background check on Adam's mother and maternal grandmother. Seems there's a history of difficulty through pregnancy. Now, in light of your family history we need to take special measures to make sure that father and twins come out healthy. I don't think you should work at all."

Adam was leaning back, not talking, worried. I nodded to the doctor. "We both agreed a while ago that he shouldn't work so the stress of out job can put strain on the babies, doctor."

The doctor smiled to Adam, whom was looking worried. It seemed my poor lover was always worried these days. This whole thing that turning out to be even more stressful than I'd imagined. "Adam, with you not working, take it easy at home. You'll need a check-up about every two weeks until you're six or seven months along. After that I think I'd like to see you every week."

I could see something was bugging Adam, but we finished talking to the doctor and went home. He went to out room up stairs and laid down. I went upstairs; slid my hand along his back as he laid on his side. "So, you going to tell me what is bothering you?" I looked at his back. He wasn't moving but he was awake; could tell by his breathing. "Adam?"

He nuzzled in to his pillow. "I want to get some sleep. My head hurts, Mac."

I sighed and slid the cover down to were I could see his face. I stroked his hair softly. "Adam, something's bothering you. We've been lovers for a month. Been living together for four months. Worked together for two years. I would hope that I know you well enough to know when something's bugging you. Is it about the twins and the pregnancy?"

Adam pulled the covers over his body more and closed his eyes. "I am going to take a nap, Mac, then make dinner tonight."

Something was bugging him about the pregnancy and he wasn't going to tell me. "Get some rest, then we'll talk again. Something's bothering my lover and I want to know what it is."

I headed down stairs and grabbed a book. Something was bugging him he was worried about something and I knew it. The twin thing, the fact his maternal family history showed he was having a hard pregnancy…something. I sat there, finally able to read something, for four hours. When he came downstairs he went to the kitchen and didn't say anything. I could hear him moving around getting some pots out to cook.

I moved to where I could get my arms around him, and due to Marine training I knew how to be almost completely quiet. I wrapped my arms around him softly, pulling him to my chest and softly stroking stomach. I felt him lean against me. "Adam, you're my partner and whatever's bothering you is going to bother me. Tell me and we can work it out. Please, babe. I want to be here for you. I know there are times you think that you're bothering me with things that bother you." Kissed his neck softly. "But that's what I'm here for. I love you, Adam."

I felt him turn around in my arms bury his head in to my neck softy gripping my shirt I stroked his back softy. Kissed him slowly, softy leaning him against the counter. My sex drive didn't want me to talk. it had been a whole two weeks since we had made love; since he been sick. "I need you, Adam."

He kissed me back. Seems I wasn't the only one that was horny as hell right know. He smiled to me a little. "There's some oil on the counter."

I smirked at him, kissing down his neck. He groaned. "Guess you don't want to take the time to go upstairs to where the lube is."

I felt his hands go around my neck and as we kissed slowly I undressed him and took him onto the floor made love to him slowly. Then we went to the shower to clean up, making love again. As w got dressed, I slid my hands down his back, kissing his shoulder. "God, I missed making love to you."

He turned around, nuzzled in to my shoulder slowly as he stroked my chest softly. "I was thinking that for dinner, I could make the fish that we got yesterday at the grocery store."

I slid a finger along his neck, making him look at me. "Adam, something's still bugging you. Please, my love, tell me what's wrong."

I felt him softly press his nose against my neck and heard his stomach growl. He nuzzled again softy. "I don't want to talk about it." He moved out of the door then down the hall to get to the kitchen to get some food made. I sighed, wishing he would just tell me what was wrong. I knew he didn't like to worry me or bug me; but I wish he'd realize that not telling me just worried and bugged me more.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disc: I do not own the show or the characters of CSI:NY. **

**Couple: Mac Taylor & Adam Ross**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Mac was at work; he had left and I still hadn't told him I was scared to be pregnant. I wanted to be a father a few times but then I would remember my past with my father. I was packing myself a bag for a few nights. I got a call; my mother and father had both been died in a car accident. My father was drunk didn't surprise me. He didn't have to take my mother. I threw my bag in my car and drove to the lab to tell Mac were I was going so he wouldn't worry if I wasn't home when he came home.

I walked in to his office. "Adam, is everything okay?" He walked to me, touched my shoulder gently, kissed my cheek.

I glanced up at him. "I'm going to Arizona. I've got some things to deal with."

Mac looked to me and raised a brow. "Want to tell me what you're going to go deal with?"

I looked to him sat down on the couch. "When I get back in a week, yeah; I'll tell you. I need to go deal with this alone."

Mac sat on the table. I knew I was hurting him by keeping things from him. "Adam, just tell me what's going on and then go please? It'll be torture without you in bed for a week. You and the twins."

I was annoyed, so I stood up walked looked him in the eyes. "My father was so drunk he probably forced my mother in the car to go somewhere. But on the way my father hit a tree and killed them both. Anything else?"

Mac looked to me. "Adam, you don't have to deal with this alone. I could go with you."

I looked to him and shook my head, leaning against the wall. "Plane leaves real soon and you need to work. Protect the city."

Mac looked to me a little hurt. "Adam…"

I touched his hand. "I'll keep my cell on, except for the funeral. but I'll call you every night and every morning."

Mac nodded some. "I'm taking you to the airport then." I nodded as he stroked my face and kissed me. "I love you, Adam."

I nodded into his hand and closed my eyes softly. "Let's go. I can't miss my plane." He nodded as we headed for the plane. I drove; he was going to take my car home and get a cab back to the office. We walked to where I was to depart. "I've got thirty minutes before the plane takes off."

He took me to a corner and he stroked my face. "Adam, I want to come along. Please, so I can be there for you?"

I looked at him stroked his fingers. "I don't want to fight about this. I need the time to sort threw the pregnancy I need some alone time. Maybe in a few days I'll call you down. Most likely, though, I'll see you in a week. You can call me. Mac, please?"

Mac signed, slid his finger along my face. Kissed me softly. "Okay, Adam. But only a week. You stay longer and I'll come for you. I want my partner back in my bed so I can hold him and with him while our children grow inside him."

I smiled I kissed him slowly, nuzzling my nose against his. "I promise to be back Mac. I just want to bury him and be glad he can't hurt my mother anymore. I mean, I'm not glad she's dead but maybe it's better for her. My father caused enough damage. If he left she would be lost."

Mac nodded and he stroked my fingers softly. "I want you to call the instant you need me there or you just need to talk. Okay, Adam?"

I softly nuzzled my head in his neck and he stroked my back. "Mac, I love you. I promise I'll call you when I need to hear your voice or I need you near me." He took a deep breath and curled to me. "Mac, you wouldn't ever leave me and the twins, right?"

I had asked this before. He stroked my face and turned me to look to him. "No, Adam. I won't. You and the twins are my life." He slid his fingers along my stomach. "Don't ever think I don't love you, Adam."

I nodded and as they called my plane he kissed me slowly. "I love you, Mac. I'll miss you a lot."

He smiled and he kissed me slowly, sliding his hands along my stomach. "Love you too. And I'll miss you too." I waved as I headed on to the plane and headed to my seat.

I came back a week later. Mac didn't know I had come home a day early so I went home. I laid down; I was drained. I thought being home would help me forgive and forget about my childhood and what my father had done to me. It had just given me all those memories. The nightmares were there, because Mac wasn't holding me. But I had to do it alone. I needed to watch my father being buried and say goodbye to my mother. I didn't forget him because he continued to beat on my mother after I was gone. I had looked at the report and there were bruises all over her. When I told the local medical examiner that my father liked to beat my mom. I left my bag at the front door and laid in our, bed under the covers just in my boxers as I cried hard in to my pillow. I missed my mother; she didn't deserve to die. But atleast her pain was gone.

I didn't hear anything but I felt someone moving in the bed then a chest against my back and arms pulling me against that chest, lips kissing my shoulder. "Adam, shh baby."

I turned around and buried my head in to his neck. I cried hard. He stroked my back slowly and kissed my forehead softly. "I want my mom Mac. There's no more family left. I want my Mom."

He pulled my body against his, stroking his hands down my back slowly. Felt the covers being pulled up against us. "Adam, she'll watch over for you from heaven. She'll always be here." I tried to relax. He kissed my shoulder. "I missed you and I know I can't make you feel better. But if you need anything tell me and I'll do my hardest to do it. I just can't bring your mother back from the dead."

I nuzzled in to his chest. "Mac, I couldn't sleep well with out you and he'd been beating her before they even got in the car. She was bruised bad. I begged her to leave him so many times."

Mac slid his hands down my back, still caressing it, trying to make me feel better. "How are the two little beans doing?"

I took his hands and slid them along my stomach. "Not making me sick and just a little dizzy."

Mac slid his hands along my stomach and smiled. "Good." He stroked his fingers along my stomach more; this time under my shirt. "You two have been good."

I laughed a bit, and Mac laid on his back, softly pulling me to him; my stomach against his ribs my head on his chest. I listened to his heart beat. He was stroking my hair softy, humming to me as I feel asleep.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disc: I do not own the show or the characters of CSI: NY. **

**Couple: Mac Taylor & Adam Ross**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

I had woken up early; I couldn't sleep anymore. I had missed sleeping in Mac's arms, that was for sure. I started to make some waffles, smiling as I slid them in to the waffle maker. I hummed some as I felt a pair of arms slide around me, a kiss being pressed to my bare shoulder. "Morning, Adam," he greeted, his voice slightly husky with sleep. I turned around and smiled to him, kissing him softly.

"Morning, Mac," I replied quietly. I was shirtless, and he was gently stroking my baby bump as we kissed softly.

"Feeling good this morning?" he asked me, concern in his eyes. I smiled at him, turning to get the waffles out after they were done cooking. I set them on a plate and handed it to Mac.

"Well, I'm now thirteen weeks in to the pregnancy and the morning sickness seems like it's mostly gone. So yeah, I'm doing better," I assured him. He set down his plate and put the butter on it before going to get the syrup and some forks. I started to make my own, leaning against the counter and running a hand through my hair.

"Well then that's good. I hated to find you all weak from morning sickness," Mac told me with a slight frown. I gave him a small grin.

"I'm fine, don't worry," I insisted, opening the waffle maker to get my waffles out and put them on a plate. I sat opposite Mac and started to put butter and syrup on them, nodding in satisfaction as the butter began to melt. My cell phone rang, and I reached across to answer it. "Adam," I answered promptly.

"Hey Adam this weekend is a huge Comic Convention, you going to come with us?" It was my friend Al, and I grinned at the sound of that.

"Yeah, I heard about that. Count me in. We going to car pool, or what?" I asked, thinking of Al's huge seven-seater. We would all fit in that fine.

"Sounds good to me. We'll pick you up about 9AM on Saturday, sound good?" Al checked. I mentally checked I didn't have anything planned then, and nodded to myself when I realized I was free.

"Sure, I'll be ready dude. It's going to be cool, it's been awhile since I've had time to do this," I told him with a grin.

"Hey, you're the one that chose to work in the crime lab," he teased. "Anyway, I should let you get back to work. See you later, dude."

"See you Saturday, Al. and I'll pay for some of the gas, like we did last time. Bye." With that, I hung up as I stretched out and took another bite. Mac looked to me curiously.

"What's Saturday babe?" He asked, and I beamed.

"Comic Convention here in the city. I missed last year but I want to go this year. There's some old ones I'm missing and there's some of the new ones I couldn't get to in time when they came out. This is where you can catch up with your comic collection, and trade merchandise with people, meet actors, things like that," I explained, pushing my empty plate forward and placing Mac's on top. He had a smirk on his face, an eyebrow raised, and I knew he was trying not to laugh at me. "I am not a geek," I declared firmly. He laughed softly and he kissed me again.

"You are, but you're my geek," he whispered against my lips. I blushed and stood up with him, both of us starting to do the dishes. As we cleaned the kitchen up together he paused, shaking his head slightly.

"I've got to get to work, you going to be okay?" he asked, but I waved him off, rolling my eyes.

"Quit worrying, I'll be fine. There a few things I need to do, anyway. Can I use your SUV? I need to go to a few stores get some things, and I want to get a few things for the nursery." He nodded, then smirked and kissed me softly. He gave me his car keys, then quickly called Stella to pick him up for work. I nuzzled his neck, wrapping my arms around his waist, my fingers loosely gripping the back of his suit jacket. He squeezed me tightly, stroking my back.

"Love you, Adam," he murmured in my eat, his breath tickling my neck. I looked to him - I felt safe now. I mean, I don't want people to die, but when I heard my father had died I couldn't help but feel relieved that he couldn't get to me in anyway now. I could finally be totally happy and not have to worry about him. I was in an amazing relationship and I was going to be a parent soon, with Mac by my side to raise them with me. Our own little family.

"Love you too, Mac," I replied, a smile on my face. He smiled back and kissed me softly.

"Come see the team later today, they've missed you a lot, so have the lab techs. I think it would be good for you to see them and I wouldn't mind seeing you as much as I can," he added with a grin. I smirked as he headed out the door; he was cute some times.

---

The next two months went easily until I found out that twins love to kick their daddy. Standing in the kitchen with a glass of water, I felt familiar arms wrap around me and a chest press against my back. "You two behave let your daddy rest, no more kicking his ribs," Mac murmured, his hands on my stomach. I smiled, feeling them calm down. That always happened, they kicked up a storm until Mac talked to them, then they immediately settled down. I leaned back against his chest, sighing softly.

"I know for the next four months all be getting bigger but I already feel like a balloon," I grumbled. He chuckled and kissed my neck as he stroked my stomach.

"Well you're still handsome and sexy to me, Adam," he told me. I shook my head; I wasn't going to respond, because every time I tell him there's no way in hell I could be sexy this big, he just continued to say it until I said okay, and that was only because it got annoying.

"Okay." He smirked, kissing my shoulder.

"See I told you would see it my way when I say you still look good," he said smugly. I laughed as I moved to check on dinner in the oven.

"No, I just get tired of you constantly saying it till I say 'yes, Mac you're right, I do look good.'" I retorted with a grin. He moved away and leaned against the counter to watch me work, smirking when I whined at the loss of warmth. "Well, Adam you still turn me on, and I think tonight when I get you in bed I feel like playing. Maybe…cuffs?" he suggested, a smirk on his face. I blushed softly; we had started playing with cuffs recently, and it was me that got cuffed while Mac teased me until I was begging so much we both couldn't hold out any longer.

"I'll let you cuff me if you give me a back rub first," I agreed. I enjoyed the cuffing, it drove me mad but God it was a turn-on. He walked over while I was working in the kitchen and started to rub my back softly.

"Back bugging you a little today, babe?" he asked, sympathy in his voice. I nodded and closed my eyes, purring as he massaged my back.

"It's not every day but today it's bugging me a little. The doctor says it's the extra weight of a second baby," I replied. Mac massaged my lower back slowly, and I closed my eyes letting out a small moan. I handed him some breakfast and kissed him softly.

"Eat before you go to work, please?" I requested, and he smiled, taking the plate from me. I grabbed my own plate and we both sat at the table.

"Smells good, Adam. Got to love scrambled eggs, bacon and hash browns for breakfast," he said with a grin, and I smiled back. We started to eat as I thought on a lot of things, but mostly that I was with someone I loved and was carrying his child. Things seemed to be going good for us and I was glad; I hadn't really ever been good at relationships. I was more someone who liked to be working on a computer or playing a game. I wasn't very good with people, I got nervous. But not with Mac - at first I had when we first met, then got better with him till I moved in, when I started to get used to living with him.

Mac insisted on doing the dishes after we'd finished. As I stood watching him, I stroked my stomach softly. Mac had become a worry wart since he found out I was pregnant with his child. he walked over, sliding his fingers along my stomach. I gasped, flinching softly at the coldness. "Wet fingers," I yelped, and he laughed softly. He kissed me, one hand pressed gently on my stomach as he looked at me. His other hand was stroking along my cheek. I wasn't sure if people saw this side of Mac but he was a gentle person, but a tough guy when it came to fighting crime and protecting people and his city; no one got away with crimes while Mac was around.

"You're a bit pale, Adam. Are you feeling okay?" he asked concernedly. I slid my fingers along his chest and laid my head on his shoulder.

"You worry about me to much Mac."

He slid his hands along my neck, stroking it softly, his other hand resting on my ribs. "Because the doctor warned us that pregnancy isn't safe for a male. You're double the risk because your carrying twins, and I worry because I love you," he pointed out. I felt him stroke my face as I closed my eyes from his touch.

"I also promised after the doctor's visit when they said we were having twins that I would tell you even if you were working a case that needs your full attention. You made me promise that no matter what you were doing, I should tell you if I felt bad. If I couldn't get hold of you I had to contact someone on the team and 911. We went through all that and I made a promise to you, remember?" I replied. Yeah, Mac had made me promise it all. I understood that it was because he was scared to lose me or the twins, or all of us at worst. Still, it made me feel like I was a kid promising to hold my mom's hand while crossing the road.

Mac kissed me softly ad guided me to the living room, setting me down on the couch softly. He sat beside me and linked our fingers loosely, kissing me again. "Yeah, well you're special to me. I already lost one person at 9/11 and I don't want to lose you. The bad thing is I can see what's going to be able to take you away from me. I didn't see Claire's death coming," he admitted. I looked to him as he slid his hands along his face wearily. I stood up, walking to the window and running a hand through my hair as I watched the world pass by. Even this late in the evening, New York was buzzing with activity. I felt his hands snake around me, his hands resting on my stomach, my back against his chest. He laid his chin on my shoulder, our cheeks pressed together. "Adam I just want the three of you to come out of this okay. I don't want to have to make the decision if something should happen to any of you. I love you too much."

His fingers stroked the pale skin under my shirt, and he sighed. I turned around slide my arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. "I love you too, so let us have hope and faith that the three of us will make it. Just like even if we rely on science to solve a case there is also faith and hope that they well get what they deserve for their crime, right?" I told him, smiling encouragingly, my fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. He nodded and ran a hand gently over my face.

"Yeah, I agree. We have faith and hope that all will come out alright. We'll be fine," he declared firmly, a slight smile on his face. I smiled back and kissed his cheek softly.

"Good thoughts, Mac, that we're going to be parents of two small ones soon. Get to raise them and watch them grow," I breathed, awe in my voice. I still couldn't quite believe it. He kissed me slowly, and I moaned lowly as he pulled back.

"All because I made love to you. We created two little beings. Science is a miracle on its own," he whispered, a grin on his face. He slid his hands along my stomach, resting them at my hips and pulling me closer, his lips almost touching my own. "I don't feel like going to work. I feel like taking you back to bed and ravishing you," he murmured, his breath mingling with mine. I smiled and cupped his cheek, kissing him slowly.

"How about when you come back from work we'll take a long hot bath together. Make love till most likely I pass out from you wearing me out along with the twins demanding I sleep," I added with a grin, and he chuckled, pressing another kiss to my lips.

"You'd better be ready then, get some sleep during the day." He grabbed his badge and his gun, then kissed me one last time before heading to work. I smirked; I couldn't wait until he got home. I may be pregnant, but hell I did get horny and Mac was the one that I wanted to deal with that.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disc: I do not own the show or the characters of CSI: NY. **

**Couple: Mac Taylor & Adam Ross**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mac had come home and we'd made love all night. Well, until I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. But Mac seemed to understand, after three rounds he was happy as he held me while I slept. I heard the phone ring about 5AM. I whimpered as Mac slid his hand on my back. I heard him say.

"Yeah, Flack." I felt him kiss my shoulder, we were both still naked. But I knew it had to be a case, this damn early in the morning. I turned over as he was talking. "Flack, go to hell, it's his day off." I heard laughter from the phone as Mac slid his hands over my stomach.

"Sorry, Adam, big case!" Mac handed me the phone while he went to take a shower.

"How are the twins? You feeling okay?" I sat up some, stroking my stomach.

"They seem to be okay and I'm feeling okay. Pissed that you're taking Mac on his day off, that's about it." Flack made a grunting sound.

"We've got scene with about six dead bodies. You know that he's needed. Especially with Stella flying to Greece for the week. Just take it easy, Adam. I've got to go." He hung up and I mumbled. Mac was good at taking Military showers that could last ten minutes, or less. He was clean and done. The sheets were softly pooled around my waist as he kissed me slowly, with only a towel around his waist.

"Work sucks sometimes, but I'll call around 9AM. You have only been asleep for about three hours." I slid my hands along his wet hair and kissed his shoulder, nibbling on his ear slowly.

"Don't go to work, make love to me, Mac." He groaned softly, sliding his hands under the sheet as he strokes my hard cock.

"God, Adam, I hate work right now." I kissed him slowly, sucking on his tongue, as I undid the towel and cupped his cock and stroked it. He groaned softly, moving against my hand, he was just as hard as me.

"Mac, cum for me, you don't need to go to work with a hard cock!"

I started to stroke his cock, putting some lube on it as he groaned. He kissed me, hard. He started to stroke my hard cock as I whimpered softly, the lube and his hand felt so good. I started to cum on my stomach as he kissed me slowly. I stroked him until he came and he groaned softly.

"God, I need to go to work. I'll be home when I can." He brought a cold rag and started to clean my stomach. After he had got dressed, he kissed me and covered me up. "Get some more sleep, Baby, please? Love you, Baby." I grunted softly.

"Love you too, Baby, be safe." I rolled to my side as I heard him leave. I nuzzled into the covers some and I let myself fall asleep. I slept until he called at about 9am. I put the phone to my ear.

"Mac?" I heard the soft laughter from Mac.

"You are lazy sometimes, Adam. You sleep more than I do!" I smirked some as I sat up.

"Well, I like sleep, it makes me feel refreshed. How's the case? Do you want me to come in and help? Flack made it sound like it was a big case." I slid out of the bed and pulled on some jeans. I leaned against the wall putting them on as the phone was held by my shoulder.

"No, Adam. We've got the whole team on this one. I want you to get something to eat, since your eating for three. You have not eaten for almost eight hours, you need some food." I smirked some, if he wasn't my lover I swear that sometimes I would call him mommy!

"I've got to get out of the house today! I think I'll stop at a McDonalds and get me some food. Got to do some chores, then I'll come back and clean a little." I head the soft grunt.

"I prefer you to eat before you head out for the day, Adam." I looked through my clothes and threw a long sleeve shirt and a t-shirt on the bed. I pulled out a pair of my baggy black jeans.

"I promise I'll eat, Mac. I'm just going to get the food somewhere besides here, at home."

I picked up the clothing and walked into the bathroom and put them on the sink.

"Just be careful, Adam, please." I laughed softly.

"I'm not the one trying to solve crimes. You need to be more careful than I do. I'm going to let you go, so you can get back to the case." I hung up before he could say goodbye.

I started the shower, undressed and stepped in. I started to wash myself and I heard the phone ring. I had never really hung up on Mac before. But he was worrying too much, and he needed to focus on the case. I grabbed the towel and started to dry myself. I heard the cell go off, again. I checked it, it was Mac. I got dressed and texted him.

"Get to work, Mac. I am fine."

I put some socks and shoes on and went to put some gel in my hair and style it a little. I ignored the calls as I went out to my car. I drove along and went through the drive-through, I grabbed a large sprite and I got three cheese burgers. I started to eat as I drove along. I stopped at a store where I could get some fresh fruit that I'd been craving. I went into the park and for my stop there, I took a baseball to the right side of my face. I winced some, a kid came over to say sorry but I told him it wasn't his fault, he didn't mean to and that he didn't need to worry about it.

I stopped at a place that sold the burgers the team liked. I got soda, fries and burgers and had them put it all into a good size box. When I got to the lab, I headed up and got the team their food. I headed towards the break room to get the food ready, then I would call to see where everyone was, so that they knew there was some food for them. I saw Danny come up to me and take the food from me.

"Adam, what the hell are you doing here?" He saw my face, the bruise was probably forming on the right side of my face by now. "Adam, what the hell happened to your face?" I saw Mac coming and at the look of worry on his face I held my hands up.

"Easy, both of you. I am fine. I went to the park and some kid hit a fly ball and it ended up smacking me on the right side of the face. Now you guys have been working all day, so eat. I've still got some chores to go and do." Mac approached me.

"Like hell you're leaving until I'm sure you're okay." I rolled my eyes, I was a little moody after the hit in the face with the baseball.

"No, it wasn't a ball to the stomach, just the right side of the face. No symptoms of a concussion. So get some food and work the case. I don't need any special attention." Hawk walked up and looked at my face.

"Nice shiner, Adam." I nodded some.

"One problem with walking in the park is you never know when a fly ball is going to smack the side of your face. But I brought food for you guys. I knew this was a hard case, so I thought you could eat." Mac looked at me.

"Hawk, I want you to make sure he's okay. He won't listen to me, he says he not having symptoms of a concussion." I held my hand up to Hawk.

"He is your boss, but this has nothing to do with your job. I feel fine and this happened about an hour ago." I started to walk out. I had to finish the chores then I could go home and take a nap to get rid of the small throbbing in my head. I felt the arm on my shoulder.

"Adam, please let Hawk look you over." I looked at Mac, took his hand off me and just kept walking.

"Solve the case, Mac."

I got away before he came at me again. When I last looked, he looked a little shocked, I had actually told him what to do. But I wasn't in the mood to be mothered. I felt fine, I wasn't dying, nor were the twins. I turned my cell off and headed out to finish some chores. I drove to the docks before I went to the grocery store. I looked out over the water, it was beautiful. It may be colder here then where I was raised but New York City was beautiful.

My cell had stopped ringing ever thirty minutes, two hours after it started. When I got to the house, there was Don. I raised an eyebrow and grabbed things to move them into the house.

"Mac and the team are working something, he said you wouldn't answer your phone. I thought I would stop and check on you." He grabbed some things, it took us each two loads to get everything in. I finally decided to say something.

"Well, when you see Mac, or talk to him, tell him I am fine. Just don't feel like talking to anyone. My head is throbbing a little from the baseball that made contact with the side of my face, nothing big." I started to put away the food, in the kitchen, and Don sighed.

"Yeah, well, you know Mac, he worries." I finished putting the food away with Don's help.

"Well, when you tell him not to worry, tell him that my phone will be off. I am going to go upstairs and get some sleep. My head will be fine after that. My stomach has not bothered me at all, so the twins seem to be fine." Don looked at me.

"Adam, don't turn your phone off. That will freak Mac out even more." I grunted and looked to him.

"You're going tell him that I am just sleeping and my phone will be back on in about three to five hours. I am moody and all I need is some more sleep, and no one waking me up!"

I didn't let him answer, I went upstairs, leaving my phone that I'd turned off, on top of my shirts on the chair in the bed room. I took my jeans off and slid on some sweats. I laid down and fell asleep, right off the bat. Going out and doing chores had worn me out. Along with the fact of getting hit by a baseball, I just needed some undisturbed sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disc: I do not own the show or the characters of CSI: NY. **

**Couple: Mac Taylor & Adam Ross**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

I had slept for about a hour. When I woke up, I knew that Mac would be mad so I packed a bag with enough clothes for two days. I left a note.

"Dear Mac,

I'll be back tomorrow. I know you will worry and I wish you wouldn't. Everything is fine, I just want to spend some time doing some things that I want to do. I should be back to the house either tomorrow night or the night after that. I'll call and check in, but for now, my cell is going to be off.

Adam"

I grabbed my cell and made a call to a cab company. I got a ride to a motel. I paid for one night. I got in the room and slid straight under the covers, in some sweats, and went back to sleep. I woke up, stretched out and looked at the ceiling, remembering I was in a motel. He was going to be worried and pissed at me. I looked at the clock, it was the next day! I had slept for more then twelve hours. My head wasn't hurting anymore. I sat up and took my pre natal pill. I went and paid for one more night in the motel. I laid back down, letting myself fall back asleep, it seemed I needed it. I heard a knock at the motel room door. I looked at the clock, it was 9PM. I grunted and ran my hands through my hair and sat up. The knocking continued.

"Adam, please open up." It was Mac. I went to the door and opened up. I raised my hands to rub my eyes some and I looked at him.

"I told you I was fine. I didn't leave the city." I walked over and grabbed some fruit from a bag and a bagel, I had some cream cheese I had put in the small fridge that came with the room, and I grabbed a knife.

"Adam, what the hell? I don't understand why you went to a motel?" I started to slice up the apple.

"Nothing to understand, I got a motel room. Figured you wouldn't leave me be, since you were worried because my face is bruised." I spread some cream cheese on the bagel that I had cut in half. "I grabbed up some clothes and some food, found a motel room to rest in for a few days. It was a good idea to me, may not be something you would agree with though." I took a bite of the apple and leaned back against the pillow with the food.

"The case is done. Why don't you come home with me?" I swallowed another bite and looked at him.

"Na, I've got another night paid for. Go home and get some rest. I know the case was a long one." I finished the apple off. I went to start in on the bagel with cream cheese.

"Adam, please. I want to spend some time with you at home or hell, I'll just stay here, to be near you." I looked at him.

"Go ahead and take the other bed, this was the only room they had. There's an extra pair of sweats you can wear, get yourself some sleep. I'm going to read a book or watch some TV. I have slept for near twenty four hours." I reached into the bag and grabbed the Laffy Taffy. He had already kicked his shoes off and he moved over to me. He touched my face and kissed me softly.

"Adam, what's up? I mean, I know you don't want me to worry, but you went and got a motel room!" I kissed him softly and smirked at him.

"I got the motel room for some alone time. But I guess next time, I'll have to find a place you can't figure out where I am. Get some rest, I know you won't have slept until you solved the case and you've been at it nearly forty eight hours."

He kissed me slowly and slid his hand along my face, I moaned softly. His kisses always affected me. He stroked my face and then he grabbed some pillows off the other bed and laid them down on the other side of the bed where I was. He laid his body down, I wasn't going to say anything, he seemed to be laying off my case. I stood up and stretched. I grabbed some jeans, the same long sleeved shirt and short t-shirt. I was going to take a shower and head out and let him sleep some. He sat up and looked at me.

"Going somewhere?" I nodded as I tossed a clean pair of socks onto the bed he wasn't on.

"I'm going for a drive and to listen to some music. Good friend of mine owns a little pub, I'm going to stop there, get some food, talk to him, see how he has been. I got a lot of sleep, so I've got some energy. I should be back in about four to six hours, ready to get some more sleep again. Give you some peace and quiet, so you can sleep." He stood up and walked over to me and pulled me gently into his arms.

"I would rather go with you and when you come back to sleep, I'll sleep with you. Because I won't sleep well, knowing your out there in the city. I sleep better when it's next to you, Adam. I've got tomorrow off. Stella came back early, she told me I can finish her five days off. She knew I was worried about you and wanted to spend some time with you." I sighed, I started to pack my things. I said nothing. I threw the key to the room on the bed.

"Fine, let's just go home. You fucking win, Mac." I shoved the food in to the bag. When he touched my shoulder, I shrugged my shoulder, indicating that I really didn't want to be touched.

"Adam, I wasn't trying to win."

I shoved the rest of my things into my bag and grabbed my clothes. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I set the clothes down and took my sweats off and started the shower. I stepped under it. Okay, maybe I was a bit of an ass to Mac but, damn it, over protective! I love him, but I guess it's those damn mood swings the doctor told me about. I heard him come in and then, after a few minutes, I felt his hands massaging my back, the smell of our soap gel that smelled so good, filling my nostrils.

"Adam, I'm sorry. I don't want you mad at me."

His hands massaged the soap into my chest and stomach and I closed my eyes. I turned around, I wasn't in the mood to talk because all that came out was bitching. I started to wash his chest some and along his neck. I washed down his arms but I didn't look him in the eyes. I got some shampoo and started to softly rub it into his head just like he liked it. He groaned softly. I softly pushed him under the shower head to rinse his hair and body. I slid out and started to dry myself.

"Adam, how the hell do I fix this?"

I wanted to say shut up because this mood swing was making me act like a total bastard to the man I love. Not talking was making me a bastard too, but what the hell do I do? When words come from my mouth, it's just as bad. I went to the room and left him some sweats and his hoody that he wore when he ran I liked to wear it because it smelled of him. I grabbed my clothes and went to the room and started to dress. He came up behind me, dressed. I had got my jeans on. I felt my bare back against his bare chest. He kissed my shoulder.

"I love you, Adam." I moved so I could slide the long shirt on.

"Love you too, Mac." I slide the t-shirt over the long sleeve shirt and sat down to put my socks and shoes on.

"Adam." I slide some lotion on my stomach, it was meant to help with stretch marks.

"Hm?" I walked back into the bathroom and put some gel in my hair and started to style it. He followed and leant against the door frame to the bathroom.

"You going to talk to me?" I took a deep breath, just looking in the mirror. Hormones and mood swings sucked ass!

"Not sure, Mac. We'll get home, you can go to bed and I'll play my games." I walked to the door where he was still leaning against the door frame. He stroked my cheek softly and I closed my eyes, loving his touch.

"Adam, you've got to give tell me where I messed up! So I can fix it, some how." I slid my arms around his waist and laid my head on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck.

"Wasn't anything you did, Mac, so stop worrying. We're going to go home. I'll stay home so you can sleep and not worry about me." His fingers stroked my stomach softly as he kissed the side of my face.

"Don't want to lose you, Adam." I laughed softly, nuzzling his neck.

"Not losing me! Just a bitching mood swing!" He cupped my face and looked me in the eyes.

"Was that all this was? A mood swing like the doctor told us you might have, during the pregnancy?" I nuzzled into his hand.

"I figured it was because it came out of nowhere. So, I basically distanced myself from you until it was over. I'm being a bastard and I didn't want you to have to go through the attitude until it was over." He kissed me softly.

"That's all this was? I was worried that I had done something to anger you!" I moved to grab my bag and threw it over my shoulder.

"Let's go home, Mac. You can get some sleep, you've had a hard case." I grabbed my things and headed for the door.

"Meet you at home, Mac."

I headed out before he could say anything. He had to get his shoes and socks on. I made my way to grab a cab home. I walked in and went to the bedroom and tossed all my dirty clothes into the hamper upstairs. I put everything else away and grabbed the hamper and made my way downstairs. There were some chores I could do. When I heard him come home I was starting some laundry. We were lucky that it was in the basement of the town house, it wouldn't bother him as he slept. He walked down to the basement. He stroked my back softly.

"I love you, Adam." I figured the mood swing was finally over but I wasn't tired and I knew that Mac needed some sleep.

"I love you too, Mac." He took the clean laundry and started to head upstairs. "I'll help you fold the clothes and put them away."

Before I could say anything, he'd headed up to our bedroom. He started to fold and put things away. I decided I'd might as well help because I know just telling Mac to go to bed wasn't going to work. I grunted. Not now! I moved to the bathroom and knelt before the toilet and started to lose what I had eaten. The doctor said in the second trimester there would be times I would get morning sickness but it wouldn't be as bad as when I was two months pregnant. I felt hands stroking my back and when I finished, my back was against Mac's chest. He kissed my shoulder softly.

"Everything okay or do I need to call the doctor?" I leaned against his chest for a little longer and then stood up, shaking my head. I started to brush my teeth. I finished brushing my teeth and he looked at me. I smiled back at him.

"Get some sleep, Mac. I will be down in the living room, doing some work on my computer." When we walked into the bed room, he grabbed a pillow.

"I'll crash on the couch while you work."

Well, I wasn't going to fight him on this. At least he said he was going to get some sleep. We went downstairs where I sat down in front of my computer. I started to work on it and when I looked over at Mac, he was asleep. I stood up and covered him up and went back to work on my computer.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disc: I do not own the show or the characters of CSI: NY. **

**Couple: Mac Taylor & Adam Ross**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Another month had passed and I was now six months pregnant. I was starting to show a little. Stella took me, on her day off, to help me buy some clothing that would stretch out enough to last me a month or two, maybe more. But a belt would keep the pants on me. The shirts would still look good on me because I already wore baggy shirts. When I got home that day I got a call, an old friend was in town. Mac had been working a case for two days solid and I didn't know when he was going to be home, so I invited my friend over.

We were sitting on the floor, in front of the large screen TV, playing some PS3 game and I grunted. I didn't hear him walking in.

"Come on, you got to be fucking with me, Kev." He started laughing.

"Hey, did you expect me to take it easy on your ass? Adam, how long have you known me now? Just 'cause you're knocked up by some ex-Marine. Still cant believe you left me for New York, man, we had a good relationship going. I mean, come on, we had been together for, what, a year? And you took off. Hell, I let you 'cause the job opportunity you got was awesome." I shook my head, not taking my eyes of the screen.

"We were fighting every week. We were better friends than we were in a relationship. The only thing you're missing is sleeping in the same bed, and the sex we had, Kevin." I heard him grunt.

"Okay, okay, so the sex was great and I liked the fact that you liked to snuggle up when we slept. Hell, we went from roommates to lovers." I clicked on the buttons on the remote control.

"We were fuck buddies, truth be told. Never really had a relationship, we just didn't date other people. We lived together, worked and shared a bed." I heard some foot steps and turned for a second.

"Hey, Mac!" I turned back and paused the game. "I'll get dinner ready. Kevin, you staying to eat, man?" Kevin turned around and looked at Mac.

"Well, at least he's cute." Mac looked at me, a little confused.

"Adam, I didn't know we had company." I looked at him, smiling.

"Kevin's my old roommate, you heard most of what we said. He's down for a convention, here in New York City. Didn't know when you would be done with work, so I invited him over to catch up." Kevin walked over to me, wrapped his arms around my shoulder and kissed the back of my head.

"I need to get some sleep, we've got an early meeting. But, hey, after things are done about 2PM, you and me, we're going to drive around and you can show me this city." He turned me around, kissed my nose and forehead. Then he headed out, I shook my head as I heard the door close and headed to the kitchen. I head Mac come in.

"What the fuck was that? He is an asshole, Adam." I shrugged and pulled out some chicken breast I was going to cook.

"Yeah, he is, that's probably why we had a fight once a week. But we kept each other around cause we evened each other out. And we both enjoyed the sex." He walked over to where I was, as I started to prepare the chicken ready to be cooked.

"So, am I just the same thing, someone to live with and good sex?"

Now this was a side of Mac I had never seen - jealousy. I just went on cooking! I didn't feel like answering that question because if he didn't know it wasn't the same, then good God, he was blind! I saw him hop on the counter I was cooking on.

"I don't want you hanging out with him, Adam." Now that made me laugh! I looked at him.

"Well then, you're going to be disappointed, because he's in town for at least three more days and I plan to spend as much time as I can with him." He looked at me. He was mad, not pissed off, but mad.

"Is what we have, different from what you had with him? Did you ever tell Kevin you loved him? Did you ever love him?" I shoved the chicken in the stove and put the timer on.

"When the timer goes off, your dinner will be ready." I went to the living room, cleaned up the mess we had made. It wasn't much of one, just some candy bar wrappers and some soda cans. I heard him sit down on the couch.

"Adam, answer me." I turned around, I was mad now.

"What the hell, Mac? Kevin and I were fuck buddies the last year I was in Arizona. We have known each other since college. We slept with each other a few times in college. He was the first guy I have ever slept with. He was gentle, he taught me the ins and out of gay sex. A lot of the things you like, that I do in bed, he taught me." I didn't let him talk.

"Is what you and me have the same thing that I had with Kevin? No, Mac, it's different in so many ways." I took a deep breath. "Did I ever love Kevin? Yes, he was the first person I ever fell in love with. But his feelings were not the same. To him, we had a strong friendship and great sex. He didn't want more and I didn't force more on him. I eventually got over him. Is there anything else you want to know? You can ask him because it has nothing what so ever to do with you and me." He looked at me.

"It does, you used to sleep with him and now you're hanging out with him."

I looked at him, great! This was a lot of bull shit. I headed upstairs to our room and threw a suitcase on the bed. I started to pack my clothing when I heard him come upstairs.

"Where are you going, Adam?" I shoved a few more things in my suitcase.

"Probably Don's. He has a spare bedroom. Told me I was always welcome to it. Then, when you're over this jealousy thing, or when Kevin leaves, I'll be back. Because I don't want to deal with you for the next three days! I plan to hang out with Kevin." He walked to me and took my hands in his and he pulled me to him.

"Okay, I over reacted." I looked at him.

"You over reacted, yeah! I figured you had heard what he said and just let it fly over your head. He was just being an asshole, that's just part of his charm. He isn't that bad of a guy, he just has a big head. He doesn't see what you have, that he didn't." He looked at me, I knew he was sorry.

"Please stay. I am sorry. I won't lose my head again, you can hang out with Kevin. I trust you and I know you love me." I smiled and kissed him, softly.

"Good, now let me finish making us some dinner."

I headed downstairs and went to finish preparing some vegetables to go with the chicken. I started to get everything ready as I heard him taking a shower. I didn't expect inside that he was okay with me hanging out with Kevin. It was human nature to be jealous. I hadn't meant for Mac to hear that we used to be lovers, but it was over. Mac trusted me and he knew I would never cheat on him. Truth be told, the one thing I never thought I would be wishing for, was a hard case where he would be too busy to be home a lot for the next three days! I don't think him and Kevin should hang out because, well, Mac may be okay, but Kevin would try to pull all of Mac strings, to get him mad.

Mac was the better man but Kevin had never grown up, but we were still good friends and that meant something to me. I know Mac has to have a friend or two that I probably couldn't bear to be around either. I had always thought seeing Mac jealous was going to be romantic! Well, it was more annoying than anything else. I was just glad it didn't last long and we didn't get in to a real big fight over it. Kevin was a good guy, but he had his circle of friends and he wasn't open minded about making new ones.

The next three days went real well. It was Kevin's last day and we were walking around. We were walking down some ally, a short cut, when there was gun fire and Kevin pushed me behind a dumpster. Then I saw him go down! I heard whoever it was with the gun, run past him and keep going, he left the ally. I didn't get a good look as I rushed to Kevin and started to give CPR. While I pumped his chest, I screamed for help. Eventually someone came and called the ambulance.

I told the person that was calling 911 to ask for Detective Don Flack. I guess they did because when the paramedics were pulling me from Kevin, telling me that he was dead, Don took over and I started to puke behind the dumpster. I felt the hands on my back. I heard Don.

"Adam, take it easy. Come on, we need to get you out of here." We walked out of the ally and he handed me a bottle of water. I rinsed my mouth out and spit it out on the pavement. I closed my eyes. I didn't think about it, I just buried my head into Don's chest and trembled. I felt him hold me, stroking my back.

"Adam, shhh. I called Mac, he should be here soon." I felt my self go dizzy as I clung to Don and I felt him ease me to the ground as I passed out. I woke up and sat up fast, looking around. I was in the hospital. God, I hated hospitals. I felt hands on my chest, easing me back.

"Lay down, Adam." It was Mac. I laid back and closed my eyes.

"I don't want to be here. I want to go home. I need to call a few people in Arizona, tell them that Kevin's dead because the ass decided that shoving me out of the way of a bullet was better then saving his own ass!" I felt him take my hand, holding it tight.

"I owe him a lot, for pushing you out of the way. I hate that he died protecting you, but I am glad it's him, not you, that's dead." I sat up and slapped him, hard. That's when Don came in. I looked Mac in the face.

"Get the fuck out of my face, now." I was going to hit him again when I felt the bed sink behind me. I felt Don's arms slide around me, holding me back against his chest.

"Adam, the doctor said that you need to stay calm for the twins' sake." I heard someone else come in. I looked at Mac. How dare he say that?

"I told you to get the fuck out. Leave, now! I don't want to see your face." Mac stood up.

"Adam…" I looked at him, tears running down my face.

"Get out of my sight. Get out, now!"

I heard him leave as Stella came into view. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my head into her neck and just started to cry, hard. I felt a needle slide into my arm and I felt myself fade as I was laid back down and drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disc: I do not own the show or the characters of CSI: NY. **

**Couple: Mac Taylor & Adam Ross**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next day, I was still in the hospital but I was getting dressed. Don told me that I could stay with him. Don came in and he looked at me.

"You still mad at Mac? He's feeling bad about it, you know that he loves you." I looked down as I packed my bags.

"You still sure you're okay with me staying with you for a while, Don?" He shook his head and looked at me.

"Adam, you're always welcome at my place. Stella packed you some things, so they will be at my place. Doc says you still need some rest, but you and the twins should be fine. Adam, what did you want to do with Kevin's ashes?" I took a deep breath.

"Keep them until I know where to spread them. He said that he was leaving that up to me. He said he trusted me to put his ashes where they belong. He had no family and he had few friends. He didn't even have a place he called home." Don took my bag and he nodded.

"Come on, I've got the next two days off. Let's go home, Danny said he be over later for some pizza and beer. Sound good to you?"

I nodded and headed out with him. I wanted to see Mac but I was still hurt that he said that he would rather have Kevin die over me. The right words should have been, I wish neither of you had died. I guess I shouldn't be mad but I still was! Kevin was my best friend, he meant a lot to me. He was my first love and he was my first lover.

"Yeah, sounds good. Let's get to your place. Let's stop at the store and I'll cook dinner tonight."

He nodded and we headed to his place. We had stopped by the store and he picked up the things that Mac said I needed, to have to have a good diet for the twins. I started to make homemade apple pie for desert, then I started to work on homemade onion rings and some hamburgers. I could see Don and Danny mouths watering. They had mentioned that Hawk may drop by so I had made enough for four or five people to eat. The food was ready when the knock on the door came. Hawk and Mac came in. I didn't even think to be mad at Don, knowing this was probably planned.

"Not hungry." I walked to the spare room where I was going to be staying.

"Adam, please. I am sorry." I turned around and walked over to him and looked him in the face.

"You didn't know Kevin. He had no one, and I mean no one, until we met. I helped him open up. He watched his father, at the age of five, stab his mother to death. Then he was raised in foster care. He was the first man I trusted to take my innocence away. He had it harder than me and he didn't fucking deserve to die. Me, I just dealt with an old man who beat me, but I had my mother. He had no one until college. So you can fuck off. I will pack my things up at some point. I am moving back to Arizona, he left me his house. I'll call you when the twins are born. You can visit when you have time." I walked to the spare bedroom and slammed the door and sat on the bed, crying softly. I heard someone come in. I figured it was Mac when the door closed. I saw Hawk, he sat down and he started to take my pulse.

"You need to relax, for the twins' sake. I figured, if I brought Mac, everything would be okay. I see it was too soon, 'cause, you know, Mac didn't want either of you to die and he feels bad that he said the wrong thing." I tried to breathe deeply and calm down.

"I don't care. I am moving back to Arizona. After I am done, getting over the fact that my best friend is dead. I'll more than likely forgive him, but I still plan to move." Hawk took a deep breath as he stroked my back.

"Adam, can you wait until the twins are born? We all want to be there for you, to see the two new additions to our family. Please?" I sighed and nodded some.

"Don said I could stay as long as I needed. I'll stay here until the twins are born." Hawk took a deep breath.

"Want me to bring you some food?" I shook my head some.

"Hawk, I just want to be alone. If I get hungry, I'll just make myself a plate and put it in the oven. I'll eat it later." I laid down as Hawk left.

"Adam, try to take a nap, or to sleep for the night. Please, just take it easy, for you and the twins' sake, okay?"

I nodded some and I curled up under the covers. I hadn't mourned this much over my mother, but Kevin had been the first person to make me open up and I had done the same to him. We had a connection and we were close. I had never really been close to my mother, I still loved her, but I didn't really miss her because she was a shadow, so was I, when we lived under the same roof, that of an abusive man. I fell asleep, letting myself relax. The twins needed me to be calm.

I rolled on to my back in the morning. I wasn't mad at Mac, I figured that out this morning, but I wasn't ready to see him either. I got out of bed and grabbed some clothes and took a shower. I was four and a half months pregnant, the twins were moving a little, I barely noticed it. The days passed and soon, two more weeks had passed and I was five months pregnant. Today was my doctor's appointment. I was going to get to find out the sex of the twins. But I skipped it and sat in the park, watching the kids play. I sat on a bench, just thinking about things. I saw Mac come and sit down.

"The doctor called, said you missed your appointment. I tried to call you. Your cell is turned off, but I knew were you went to think. Adam I…" I stopped him before he got too far.

"I already forgave you. I know you didn't mean what you said. Forgave you about two weeks ago." He looked to me.

"Then why didn't you come home, or tell me that you forgave me, Adam?" I took a deep breath, looking at some kids playing.

"Because I promised Hawk that I would stay until the twins were born, then I will be moving to Arizona. I figured that living with Don, until I moved, was the best place for me." I let him take my hand, stroking the top of my hand with his other hand, as he whispered.

"Don't leave, please, Adam. I want you and the twins to live with me. I want to help you raise our babies." I looked at the kids again. I had thought about staying in New York City.

"I may stay, but I have decided that it's best that I stay single. You can still help raise the children. But we won't live together, or be together." He stroked my fingers as he whispered.

"Adam, don't! Please don't break up with me. I need you. I love you. I need you by my side, as we raise the twins. Don't pull away from me, Adam." I took my hand and stood, slowly resting one hand on my stomach, the twins were moving around. I looked to him, taking his hand so he could feel them. He hadn't got to since they started moving around.

"Sorry, Mac, I can't. First my mother, and now Kevin. I love you so much but I am better off single. Kevin left me a lot of money, and I have some saved up from an uncle that died. I have found a nice place, I have enough money to pay for a year. By the time it runs out, I can get a job somewhere. But I promise to stay in New York City, so you can be close to our twins." I started to walk away, he walked beside me.

"Take the town house and I'll find an apartment. I want the twins raised in the town house. It's big and there's room for them to play, when they're big enough. We already have the nursery set up. I have already put it in your name, and mine. Please, take it because I will feel better if you are raising the twins there."

I walked along, not sure what to say. He put his hand on my back and guided me to his car. I had walked here from Don's. He opened the door for me to get in. I did. I sat down and buckled up. He started to drive. I saw he was headed to our home.

"Take the spare bedroom downstairs, until the twins are born, so I can be there to help you while your going through your last four months, Adam, please? Then, once the twins are born, I'll move out. Stella said that she's going to take a few months off to help you with them for the few first months, after they're born. You're going to need the help." I closed my eyes.

"Shut up, Mac. Just, shut up. If you want me to stay at your place until the twins are born, I'll think on it. But no, I won't move me and the twins into the house while you move out. We need to, at least, try and be friends, since there are the twins to consider. I will not push you away from your children."

He didn't say anything. We walked in and I moved to the room we had shared. I started to load all my things into a suitcase and Mac came in and took them from me, so I didn't have to carry them myself. He put them on the bed in the spare room. His fingers slid over my stomach.

"Adam, please, give me a chance."

He started to kiss me slowly. I slid my hands along his chest. God, he tasted good. I kissed him slowly, softly sucking on his tongue. He groaned and then he pinned me, softly, against the wall as his hands roamed over my body. When he moved his face from mine, it was the first time I had ever seen Mac cry. I stroked the tears from his face as he whispered.

"I love you so damn much, Adam, please. You and the twins are my life!" His lips were close, I slowly started to kiss him and he groaned, loudly, as his hands slid under my shirt and stroked my swollen belly. I unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off as I looked at him.

"No more words."

He didn't say anything, he just helped me undress. He kissed me slowly and I felt him guide me to sit down on the bed. He knelt before me and I felt him cup my cock, stroking it, as we kissed. I moaned at the feel of him stroking me. I laid on my back as he softly pushed me on the bed, my feet still touching the floor, as he took my cock in his mouth. I moaned softly as I felt him sliding it down his throat. He stood up and kissed me slowly.

"Stay here."

When he got back, I was thinking clearly until he took my cock in his mouth again and I felt lubed fingers sliding into me. I moaned. He knew where my prostate was and he started to stroke it. I whimpered, started to move against his mouth. He helped me get to where my head was on the pillows and he started to slide two fingers into me. As we kissed, I moaned and moved against his fingers. I reached down and started to stroke his hard cock. He groaned as he kissed me, fast and passionate.

He pushed my hands away and he knelt between my legs. I softly cried out as I felt him slide, slowly and carefully, inside me. I gripped the sheets and once he was all the way in, he let me relax. Then he started to move at a good pace. I moved with him the best I could. He took my cock in his hand and started to stroke it. I moaned, I was so damn close. His lubed hands felt so good on my cock. I cried out as cum squirted out of my cock and on to my chest. I heard him grunt, letting me know that he had come as well.

He fell so he was laying beside me. I was about to say something when his arms pulled me to him, he held me and I heard the soft breathing. He was asleep. I closed my eyes, it felt so good to be in his arms. I stayed where I was and let myself fall asleep, as well. I didn't know if I was going to come back to him and live here with him. But, for now, I was in his arms.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disc: I do not own the show or the characters of CSI: NY. **

**Couple: Mac Taylor & Adam Ross**

* * *

I snuck out of bed, Mac was still asleep so I made my way to the kitchen I needed some food. I started to write a letter, I was going to head back to Don's place. I was going to come back after he was at work and get the rest of the suitcases; they had rollers so not a lot of pressure on the baby when I moved them. I got a txt from Don wondering where I was I texted back that I had spent the night at Mac's and that I would be home soon.

I heard him come in he, looked at me as I was making some eggs for myself I hadn't started on the letter. "Adam you okay?"

I continued to cook the food thinking on what I was going to say, my mind was still muddled. I handed him a plate of eggs and toast and looked at him. "Just thinking right now."

He took the food and sat down as I started to make another plate for myself, I started to make the eggs when he walked over and leaned against the counter. "About last night Adam what was that? Was it hope that we are getting back together?"

I turned the stove on, as I reached for a plate I looked at him and I set my food down sitting down. "I decided not to move to Arizona I think its best I live here. Maybe when the twins are old enough I can go back to work part time."

I continued to eat I could tell that wasn't the answer Mac wanted, he looked at me and moved closer. He slid his fingers into mine and his other hand cupped my face while he kissed me slowly, I couldn't resist and kissed back squeezing the hand in mine. "Mac I lost someone I was close to. I need some time alone. You and me? That's a maybe, just deal with that for now. When I am ready to try this again, IF I am ready I will let you know."

With that I walked out, the morning sickness was getting a little better the doctors had told me that there were some herbs that would help with that. I hadn't stopped loving Mac but things were just mess right know and my head was a mess along with it. I was six months along, I drove to Don's place packed enough for about two weeks left a note that I would be back in town in a couple weeks. I drove to the airport paid with cash I got a two way ticket to Vegas.

* * *

I was at work when Don came in, sat down and stretched out and looked at me. "Adam took off for a couple week wanted to make sure you knew. Not sure what's going on between you two completely but he still loves you Mac."

I sighed and leaned back and nodded some as I set down the paper work I had in my hand. "He said he needed some time alone since Kevin died and there was a chance we would be getting back together. I really didn't want him to leave New York City did it say where he was going?"

Don looked at me shook his head he stood up he handed me his file he had done on the case we were working, he walked to the door looked at me. "No but he didn't say his cell wouldn't be on, so call him tonight make sure him and the twins are okay."

I nodded and started to get back to work looking through the file that Don had just handed me. The case was a hard one and to top it off I was worried about Adam and the twins. Not sure if he should be travelling at six months along and the twins wore him out to a point. I worked and I picked up my cell and I called Adam about six hours after Don came and told me that he had left New York City. He answered. "Hey Mac, guessing Don told you I left town for a few weeks."

I took a drink of coffee trying to figure out how to say what I had to say. "Ya he told me, he just wanted to make sure you were okay. I am going to give you the space you asked for when you're ready to talk to me I will be ready."

I sipped my coffee again as I started to think, as he didn't answer right away maybe I should say more. "Mac I'll see you in about two weeks, there's a specialist here that will see me if there's a problem. I will have an answer about us when I get back in two weeks."

I sighed as he hung up and I started to go to work, better that way because I'll call him, that would make it me pushing him. I did my work for the next two weeks, it was hell because I missed him and I was worried about him. I was more worried because I had not heard if he was back in the city or not. I decided it had been two weeks so I called. "Adams phone how can I help you?"

I raised a brow at that one, I sat down on the couch it felt lonely here cause he wasn't here. I wondered why someone was answering his phone. "Ya names Mac Taylor. Where is Adam at? Who are you?"

I heard some music going on and some other things. "Names Greg and the doctor has Adam on bed rest. He didn't want to worry you because it's just the flu but the doctor says for the babies' sake he needs some rest. I got him in bed and I got the next two days off. Doctor said he should be better in a few days."

I slid my hands threw my hair. "Well give me an address I'll get me a ticket and come down there I can get a few days off. You must be Greg Sanders you're a DNA tech right?"

I heard a soft laugh, we talked for a little as I used the net to set me up a plane ticket, he was a nice guy I liked him. I went home told Stella that she was in charge for a few days, that Adam was sick and headed out to get there. When I got to the address I met Greg, can see why they get along, he wasn't as clean but there were computer parts and PS2, yep they were both in to technology. He nodded to the room told me he was going to the store. I headed in to the room I sat down, slid my hands along his stomach feeling the little ones stir. I stroked his face he woke up some he grunted. "Mac what are you doing here?"

I ran my hand under his shirt stroking along his stomach and he closed his eyes, I knew he was still awake. "Called and Greg answered your phone told me you were sick. I came to take care of you. I miss you and wanted to come see you to."

He sat up with my help and the babies started to move, he put his hands over mine as the babies moved he nuzzled my shoulder. "Love you Mac and it seems the babies missed you too."

I kissed his neck softly, it was good to hear him tell me he loves me, I slid one hand along his back, stroking his stomach slowly letting the babies kick. "Love you to Adam. So you don't mind that I came down to take care of you. I know you wanted time to think."

He took a deep breath and slid his hands into mine again and he looked to me smiled. "So your bed still got a vacancy?" I smirked some as I lay down with him stroking his stomach kissing him slowly and he pushes me back softly. "Sick here don't need you getting sick to Mac. But I am guessing that's a yes."

I slid my hands along his stomach again as I got him to lay down, he nuzzled in to me as he started to fall asleep. I pulled the covers over him putting my suitcase somewhere so I could get to my things. I heard Greg come home and came out to meet him, I helped him get dinner ready. I got Adam in there to eat with us and we ate and then we both went to bed. Greg was going out to the clubs tonight since I was here to watch Adam. As he put his back against my chest I put my hand protectively over his stomach. When he got better only took about two days the doctor gave us the okay to head home.

We moved down stairs while he was pregnant the doctor said it was best if he didn't half to climb stairs all the time. I moved all our clothing down stairs as I watched him putting things in the drawers, he was so handsome and I had missed him, I walked over to him stroked his face softly kissing him slowly. "So when we go to the doctor do we want to know the sex of our two small ones?"

He smirked to me as he set some more things down in to the drawer. He laughed softly as he nodded. "Ya I want to know there sex's. I want to have their names and I want to be ready cause I don't think I want girls cause I don't want them dating."

I smirked at him because I had thought about the same thing, I would not want to go through my daughters dating. I stroked his face kissing him gently and smirked. "Ya, I kind of agree but if they're girls we'll love them as much as we'd love the boys."

I watched as he headed to the kitchen, he followed me as he leaned against the counter, we made dinner and slept deeply that night. The next day we went to the doctor's appointment. When we got there we were sat down and they started the ultra sound machine up as Adam got comfortable. The doctor came in put the cold gel on his stomach as the doctor looked over and smiled to us. "Looks like we got two boys."

I helped Adam wipe of the gel, he sat up and I brushed my hands over his stomach as the babies moved. "Well we got our wish for two boys, but you know that may be just as hard too. Boys can rebel a lot harder than girls. Oh and teaching them safe sex so we don't become grandparents when they're sixteen."

He smirked as he slid off the bed, he laughed softly, as he stumbled some I helped him stand right. He walked over to sit down, he smirked some and shakes his head. "You know it would be funny if one of our boys dates Danny daughter. Then you'd have to deal with Danny."

I shook my head and sat down looking at him as I stroked his hand softly. "Danny an Italian dad I don't think she going to be dating until she's about thirty two. Ya I think if one of our boys even kissed Danny's little girl they may just lose their heads. When she came to visit with Lindsey he got jealous of the men talking to her and pinching her cheeks."

Adam laughed softly as he leaned back, the doctor came back in and he told us that Adam needed to rest some more and that so far the twins were healthy but that Adam's blood pressure was a little high. When we got home I made sure he laid down on the couch I started a movie put his head on my lap. "I am taking a month and a half of before the twins are born. Then I am going to take the first two months of when the babies are born."

He got an okay out before he fell asleep and then the months flew by as we got the nursery ready and I made sure that Adam didn't walk up the stairs too often. We were in bed one night when I felt something wet. I sat up as Adam sat up fast wincing I stroked his face. "Mac I think it's time, or I just wet the bed."

I helped him get redressed and I made a call to Stella, she would call the rest of the team. I got him in the car we drove off. They had me leave the delivery area because they were going to have to do a C-section. I paced as Hawk and Stella came in, the others were on a case. Hawk walked over to me "Easy Mac, he's going to be okay, we made sure he had the best doctor taking care of him."

Stella had gone to get us some coffee, after about an hour of sitting there, drinking coffee, two nurses came out with two boys in their arms, I stood up and took one as Hawk took one I smirked stroking there faces smiling, then I looked at the nurse. "How is Adam doing?"

Stella took the other baby, they seemed to have black hair like me that was curly like Adams. The nurse gave a look I didn't like. "His blood pressure is a bit too high but we were able to make sure he didn't lose a lot of blood. You well get to see him soon but we need to take the twins so we can get there test's done and we well let them sleep in the same room as Adam."

We nodded and I thanked them as they took the babies. I went to the room when they got Adam there, I slid my fingers through his hair and he smiled to me. We spent one night there before we were finally able to take them home and put them in their cribs. We named the children Alex Taylor and Max Taylor.


End file.
